<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subversion by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261674">Subversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suit Kink, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter flexes his arms, idly testing the grip Tony has on his wrists, and Tony watches the pressure gage display on his HUD spike and then level out.</p><p>“Comfortable?” he asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, is this thing (an)on?</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts">sheeon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter flexes his arms, idly testing the grip Tony has on his wrists, and Tony watches the pressure gage display on his HUD spike and then level out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Tony asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better be sure about that. I plan on keeping you like this for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is close enough that he can see the way Peter’s eyes go a little unfocused at that, his lips parting on a soft exhale of breath. Tony grins behind his mask. In the next moment Peter blinks and his expression settles into what Tony recognizes as stubbornness. Usually that face means Peter is about to do something dangerous and stupidly brave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is stretched out across the bed, his cock already smearing tiny drops of precome across his stomach. Tony is leaning over him with only the upper half of his suit activated, because he’d already learned the hard way that as into it as Peter was, having the full suit activated got uncomfortable incredibly fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s some part of Tony’s brain that is still intensely uncomfortable (in a very different way) with the prospect of a suit gauntlet in such close proximity to the most sensitive parts of Peter’s anatomy, but that part seems less and less relevant the more times they play this particular game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, Peter likes it. So that’s basically the whole ballgame right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony may not be able to feel the heat of Peter’s skin through the gauntlet as he trails a careful finger up along the length of Peter’s cock, but he can see with perfect clarity the way his cock twitches in response to the touch. He has to be careful, wrapping his fist around Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sees the shudder that ripples through Peter’s body he knows he has the pressure just right, and allows himself to pick up speed, pumping his fist at a steady pace until Peter comes with a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gives him a minute to recover. He allows the nanites to peel back from one hand and spends the time stroking his hand over Peter’s stomach and inner thighs. He wraps his bare hand back around Peter’s cock and gives an experimental tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better with the glove or without?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s pumps his hips upward into Tony’s fist. “Both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to jack you off with half a glove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets him a small snort of laughter. “No. Just - switch it up. Surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tony is honest, using his bare hand this time has nothing at all to do with what Peter would like best and everything to do with wanting to be able to feel him without the barrier of the suit glove in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got to figure out a better haptic feedback system for the suit, really. Maybe Peter can help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony takes it slower this time; possibly a bit too slow if the way Peter is whining and squirming is any indication. For all his desperation though, Peter isn’t making all that much of an attempt to to pull his hands away from where they’re held, caught between Tony’s other gloved hand and the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he’s impressed with the kid’s restraint. On the other, if Peter isn’t at least trying to move his arms then what’s the point of holding him down in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knows Peter’s tells well enough that he walks him right up to the edge before pulling his hand away. Peter objects to the sudden lack of stimulus, loudly, but Tony has already shifted his focus attention to Peter’s balls, cupping and stroking them while Peter stutters out his objections and pleas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reactivates the glove, moving his hand down to tease at Peter’s hole, pressing the tip of his forefinger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s stomach and thigh muscles go instantly and visibly taut, taking Tony by surprise when he comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does it for you?” Tony asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, please shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has his eyes squeezed shut, and Tony is fairly certain the kid would be burying his face in his hands right now, if his position allowed it. But it doesn’t; and so Tony can see the way his skin is flushed red, from his cheeks all the way down his neck, to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that wasn’t an objection,” Tony says. Pretty fucking far from it, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although speaking of ‘pretty’ and ‘fucking’ - he pushes his finger in a bit further. It’s strange, to be inside Peter and not be able to feel the way his body adjusts to the intrusion. Yeah. Better haptic feedback. Top of the priority list, just as soon as they’re done here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works his finger in and out of Peter, enjoying the way Peter’s breath hitches with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta give me some feedback, here. I can’t feel how tight you are,” Tony says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. More more more... ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony takes him at his word, adding a second finger, then a third. Peter is rolling his wrists around, stretching out his fingers and balling them into fists like he’s trying to work out a cramp in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony double checks the pressure of the hold - it shouldn’t be tight enough to constrict blood flow or anything like that. The color and temp readings of Peter’s fingers still look good on the HUD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whines, working his hips down onto Tony’s gloved fingers, his heels digging into the mattress. His cock is filling once again - slower than the previous two times but still plenty impressive. Tony tips his head down and takes one of Peter’s nipples between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Tony processes is a wrenching noise. The next thing Tony processes is that he is no longer holding Peter’s wrists - one of Peter’s hands is buried in Tony’s hair, holding his head in place. His other hand is interlaced with Tony’s, hold it down against the mattress. Tony tests the grip, watches the pressure gages on the HUD spike. He can’t move his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is overpowering the suit, seeming barely even conscious of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hasn’t come untouched since he was a teenager, but apparently that does it. He comes with his face buried against Peter’s chest, barely noticing when Peter comes himself moments later, his hips stuttering in their rhythm and eventually slowing to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony deactivates the suit, but doesn’t move from where he’s stretched out on top of Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, did you just - ” he starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that,” Peter says, sounding sheepish. “I was trying to be good, but I uh - I got a little carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lifts his head to look up at Peter, baffled. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying to be good?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what I’m understanding here is that every time we’ve done this, you’ve been - what? Pretending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Well, kind of, maybe? Only a little bit though. The suit is like, really strong.” Peter’s face falls. “Oh god, did I just ruin it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is right, the suit is really strong. And Peter is stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn’t make much of an effort to stop the grin he can feel spreading over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin it? Are you serious right now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>